Making Music
by Kitkat200725
Summary: Music is a lot like making love, it always hurts the first time before it starts getting really good. R&R Oneshot


Sweet I recently discovered the marching band section I never knew even existed until last night and I found it a good excuse to write about my dilemma!

Me and two of my other friends are planning on trying out for the 3 drum major positions, so we've been practicing and preparing to give us a little advantage…

Recently, one of my friends, who is the trumpet co-section leader, discovered a girl in her section wanted to quit. This girl was supposed to be section leader if my friend makes drum major.

So, I decided to write this little rant inspired by my situation. Haha R&R kind band people…

.kit kat

………………….

Making Music

By: kitkat

Music is a lot like making love, it always hurts the first time before it starts getting really good.

Ok, maybe that's not exactly what my band director said. It was something like: "music is a lot like love… there's always more to give."

However, I think my version of his analogy pretty much covers it.

Par example: the first day in band class as sixth graders there were so many clarinets (almost 40) they kicked us to the cafeteria where we proceeded in learning what the hell that little piece of wood was for and how magically entertaining a mouthpiece and ligature can produce the world's worst sound… ever.

In fact, as we practiced blowing quarter notes the front office staff members began running out of the building, thinking the fire alarm had gone off.

If that wasn't a painful enough memory, it was also my first slice of music. Real music. Not that crap that all sounds the same on the radio. They sing about love and heartbreak, but you can never feel the real passion of music until you have an instrument stuck up your mouth and people actually start applauding.

Still don't believe my analogy?

I remember my first day as a freshman at band camp… Cold feet would be an understatement because it was so freakin hot I was positive the turf was emitting heat from the center of the Earth. In all honesty, I was scared to death and after that first day I never wanted to go back again.

My ass hurt, my shoulders were burned, and my arms were sore from holding the attention position… who would want to return to such a hell? It was probably the worst pain I'd been in all summer considering I'm not the athletic type. I'm positively spastic when it comes to throwing a football or kicking a soccer ball.

All I could really do was band.

Well call me a trooper because I did go back the next day. And then the day after that. And after that…

And then the transformation was complete. I was now an official band nerd, clad in a sexy marching uniform and a bizarre bloom. And as much as I complained about a band director or being exhausted or having no life because of band, I still loved it.

I guess to go on a tangent to music and band would be to my first boyfriend. He was the awesome junior drum major and I was the tiny freshman clarinet player. Somehow we hit it off. Must be that whole "opposites attract" thing because I had no idea how I caught his interest in the first place.

I still remember the first time we got into a fight, the first time we went on a break and then got back together again, the first time we broke-up and got back together again… Ah, young love is somewhat foolish but we managed to hold on.

All the pain I'd experienced was so new and foreign to me. It hurt like hell, but we kept on moving forward, growing closer and closer after our dumb disputes were resolved.

After getting the hang of what a "relationship" was, everything was so much smoother and happier. It just took some time to get used to.

I guess you're probably wondering what the point is of this random rambling is by now. Well, it might make more sense if I complete my analogy.

Music is a lot like making love, it always hurts the first time before it starts getting really good. But if you loose the music, you may never have the chance to have it again.

So as tempted as I am to quit everything band-related right now at the brink of my junior year in high school, I know they're just empty threats. Music has intoxicated my brain and I'm addicted. Yes, addicted to every aspect of it.

Wow that made me feel so motivated I might go practice… Oh wait never mind I lost it.

Don't give up on the music. If you do, you may never know when the next time you'll get to savor each sweet note will be. By then, it might be too late to go back.

But then again, it's just my two cents on the subject.

End.

………………….

Wow that was completely new for me. Usually I write anime fanfics, but I really just needed to get my idea out there somehow. Plus, it was pretty amusing to write this. I'm not even sure how serious I really am, but that was fun and hopefully it was mildly entertaining for you readers as well. R&R

.kitkat


End file.
